Inside and Outside the Big Wall (Chapter)
is the 13 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima Katsuragi becomes sick after eating cake Elsie had made, while Elsie claimed it's not her fault but rather it was because Keima gulped down in one go was the cause. Keima asks if one can get a spot from eating a cake, and told Elsie that she must learn more about the human world. But Elsie counters and said that she knows about the human world well, and said that she got an A in Japanese history. Keima then asked what was the last thing she learned about Japan, and Elsie explained that it was around Edo period (400 years ago). Keima told Elsie to visit the library to learn more about human world. As Elsie wondered around the library, she is dazzled by the fire truck and wanted to know more about them and asks the librarian girl. However, when Elsie tried to ask her, she doesn't respond and doze off instead. Elsie asked one more time, startling the girl. The girl asked what Elsie wants in an unusual manner. Elsie realised she was mimicking the character in the book and asks about the book about fire trucks. The girl told Elsie to comeback after school and as Elsie questioned why. The sensor suddenly activates, indicating a spirit is present in this girl. Elsie brought Keima to the library and told him that the spirit is inside of librarian girl. But Keima was not interested as librarians are common in the games and won't cooperate unless she was exceptionally talented in something. Elsie said that the girl wasn't talented as she didn't told Elsie about books on fire trucks. Just then, the librarian girl brings a huge piles of books on the trolley, saying all 458 copies of book about fire trucks. Keima was surprised about the search engine the library has, but the girl doesn't say a word, instead she speaks in her mind that she remembers them all as she has read all the books in the library, but she realised bringing all these books could well be creepy as well. The girl continues to speak from her mind, and Elsie whispers to Keima that she isn't a very talkative person. The girl's monologue that she dislikes being around with people and that she'd be fine as long as there are books. Elsie was worried as this might become a difficult capture but Keima was more curious about what Elsie had been studying. Trivia *The Inside and Outside of a Big Wall (大きな壁の中と外) is a novel written by Arai Motoko *Elsie's drawing is a reference to the arrival of Commodore Matthew Perry's four Black Ships on July 14, 1853 at Uraga Harbor in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. (chapter 13, p.3). *In the japanese version, the text on Keima's right, , is an excerpt from a famous Kyōka, a style of Japanese poetry. The "jōkisen" here is read the same as "steam-powered ships" and "shihai" can also mean "four vessels". Thus, the reference. (chapter 13, p.3) *The ad "○ki hatsuratsu!! (○気ハツラツ!!)" is a direct parody of Oronamin C's slogan/ad, with the initial spokesperson of the campaign Kon Omura. (chapter 13, p.12) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters